


i've lost my heart it seems

by amosanguis



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Clark Kent, Smoking, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Superman is truth, justice, and the American way – but no one bothers to ask Clark what he believes.  Maybe they should’ve.





	i've lost my heart it seems

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Lovesick Blues" by Hank Williams

Clark twirls the bat in his hand and he smirks and Bruce wipes the blood from his eye.

 

Superman is truth, justice, and the American way – but no one bothers to ask Clark what he believes.  Maybe they should’ve.

 

Clark sniffs, lights a cigarette, says, “Now that that’s done,” before he heads back into the bar, not bothering to check to see if Bruce follows or not.

 

Superman smiles into the camera, not a hair out of place from saving an entire apartment building from a freak fire, says, “Careful with those matches, kids,” before flying off into the sun.


End file.
